User blog:Mr.Comatose/How To Use Templates
For those who don't know how to use templates on Character and episode pages, continue on reading. If you do, feel free to post any mistakes I make, or just stop reading this post. Also, if your not sure if you even want to even deal with templates, go to another page. At the moment I have Recurring Character template and Episode template. How Do I Put A Template On A Page? To put a template on a page, first click in the area you want the template to go. Then look over to the right to the editing bar and look for the word, "Templates". When you find it, find the words "Add other templates" which will pop up a screen. You can do two things: #Look in the Frequently Used area and find the Template you want (Recurring for Characters, and Infobox Episode for Episodes). Then click on it and fill it out. #There is an area you can write in, and click on that. From there type in the template you want. Most of the time, it should be able to guess what one you want and pop it up under the area. When that happens, click on it, and fill out the fields. You should wait for it to pop up the template name though. I advise you shouldn't look at the magic word list until you know what your doing and build a template without any references. The Episode Template Okay, so you have created a new episode page, and want to put a template in. So following the steps above, and now you have to fill it out. The template you want is Template:Infobox Episode. In the Code View it will look like this: Heres an example of a page with the template:Welcome to Haven. Now to explain the fields.First of all, there is two color fields, but you need to ignore that. It will change the top part color (mostly because of my fault). So just don't look or think about that. The next field is name. You can either write it there or leave it alone due to it when been left alone, it will show the page name. In short, its the name of the Episode. Next is image. You post an image of 250px in there. To make it look even better, go into code view (once you have filled everything else out), and get rid of the thumb in the coding. And put in 250px inside. Before: After: In the season field, put the season the episode is in (eg. Welcome to Haven is in Season 1). In the Episode Field, put the episode number. In the Airdate field, the original airdate the episode aired. In the Writer field, the person(s) who wrote the episode. In the director field, write the name of the director who directed the episode. In the guests field, write the guest stars who appeared in the episode. In the Previous field, put in the episode that appeared before the episode you are editing. The same goes for the Next field, except its the episode after the on your editing. All fields don't have to be filled out and can be edited later. Once your finished, hit the done button, and your done. The Recurring Character Template This is used for characters who are recurring on Haven. Meaning they appear more than one episode on the show. To put this template in, follow the steps listed above, and then its time to fill it out. The template you want is: Template:Recurring. In Code View it looks like this: To see what it looks like with content, visit the Audrey Parker page. Once again, there will be two color fields, but ignore them since it was an error on my part (I designed the templates). The name and image areas are similar to the episode template, except its the name of the character and his/her picture. In the season field, you place the season(s) he/she appears in. In the Abilities field, out the character's ability, or rather what their "trouble" is (if they don't have one, put none). In the Occupation field, put what the person's current job is. In the First Appearance field, type in the first episode the character appeared in. For the Last Appearance, write in the last episode the person appeared in (if the person is a main character, this should be held off since they appear every episode). In the Affiliation, put the people the character is associated with (ie. Audrey parker is Nathan's partner), and is of importance. In the Appeared In field, total up the number of episodes the character has appeared in and write in the number. In the Status field, put if the person is Alive or Deceased. In the Actor field, write the actor/actress's name who portrays that character in Haven. Now done, click done. So now your ready to use the templates to give Haven wikia a cleaner look to it. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions post them below. Category:Blog posts